It is known in the prior art to use solar energy to power an electrical power generation system as shown in patent application no. 2005/0126170 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,574 which are incorporated herein by reference. One such solar-powered electrical power generation system 10, as shown in FIG. 1, provides a plurality of mirrors or heliostats 12 that reflect the solar radiant energy of the sun 14 onto a solar receiver 16 disposed on a tower 18. The solar receiver 16 includes serpentine tubes that receive the heat transfer fluid therethrough. The heat transfer fluid is delivered from the tower 18 to a steam generator 20, in which thermal energy is exchanged from the heat transfer fluid to water circulating in a separate fluid circuit 22. The heat transfer fluid is thereby cooled in the steam generator 20 and can then be re-circulated back to the receiver 16 for reheating. The water heated in the steam generator 20 forms steam that is circulated to a turbine generator 24, i.e., a turbine 26 coupled to an electrical generator 28. The steam expands and rotates the turbine 26 and the generator 28, and thus produces electricity. The steam can be passed through a condenser 30 that, in conjunction with a cooling tower 32, condenses the steam to form hot water that is further heated in a preheater 34 and can be circulated back to the steam generator 20 by a pump 36 for re-use. Pumps 38 can be used to circulate the heat transfer fluid and tanks 40,42 respectively can be used to store the heat transfer fluid before and after heating by the solar receiver 16.
The present invention provides features and configurations for improving the energy efficiency of a solar receiver and a solar power steam generation plant.